The Administrative Core will direct, and coordinate the numerous fiscal, scientific, educational, and outreach functions of the Center. These will include a) the coordination of the scientific activities of the Center, including biennial meetings with the Board of Advisors, biannual meetings among the PIs and core facility directors of the Center, an annual meeting of the laboratory members of the Center before the Society for Neuroscience meeting, the exchange of students and post-docs among the laboratories involved in the Center, b) dissemination of key findings of the Center both to the scientific community (i.e. distribution of key papers to appropriate people in the field, organization of symposia on mechanisms of cortical plasticity, etc.) and general public (i.e., organization of public lectures and coordination with appropriate University Institutions of press releases describing key findings in the Center), oversight over the web site of the center, a key tool for information and sharing of data and c) financial administrative role in the yearly budget allocations and reports for the Projects and Cores of the Center